In general, electronic devices may be manufactured using thin film deposition technology. Fabricating electronic devices, as for example optoelectronic devices, may be performed on wafer level using typical manufacturing processes of semiconductor industry, as for example layering, patterning, doping, polishing, plating and thermal treatments. Various electronic and optoelectronic devices may include functional layers or layer stacks, as for example semiconductor layers, electrode layers, barrier layers, charge transport layers and the like. Since the morphology of a formed layer may depend on a large number of independent and/or correlated parameters of the layering process (and the involved materials) and since the morphology of a formed layer may further influence the chemical and physical properties of the formed layer, forming functional layers of an electronic device providing the desired properties may be a challenging task.